Alfred's Revenge
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (inspired by Invisibleamericanburgers' fic, 'The Hero VS The 2P World') One by one, the nations have been attacked by mysterious forces. Of course, they can't die, but that doesn't stop the attacks. And only one nation knows who's doing it, and it's making him VERY outraged.
1. Prologue: Allan

Alfred's Revenge

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _Double bubble disco queen, headed to the guillotine_

 _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_

 _It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_

 _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_

 _My touch is black and poisonous_

 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it, do you feel it?_

 _Drink the water, drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_

 _I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_

 _Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_

 _Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

 ** _\- Victorious, By: Panic At The Disco_**

* * *

He could feel the blood loss making him dizzy and lightheaded, but not even the prospect of fainting couldn't tear him away from those murderous eyes. He was also quite sure he had a concussion was well.

His head was slammed into the wall again and more blood smeared on the bricks. The hand gripping his neck, despite nearly choking him, was the only thing holding him up. His legs had been slashed to pieces by a Swiss knife, both knees and feet shot at by bullets to make sure he couldn't walk. His arms were slashed as well, but they were broken in various places with compound fractures, the white bone stained red by all the blood. His hands hung limply at his sides, having been crushed by the d***ing surprise attack that had started this torture. His chest had been shot at and punched so much it looked like a strange mixture of red, black, and blue. He was pretty sure his chest looked the same, but without the staining red.

"Just end it, why don't you?!" he gurgled, gasping for air. There had also been a slash to his neck, very close to his artery. If he didn't die from blood loss, he would die from suffocating on his own blood. His tormentor grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"I thought you would love this! Aren't you a masochist?" A weak glare was given in return, and his tormentor leaned closer, making the captive man struggle weakly, "Now, remember all of this, because if you do any more attacks, I will hunt you down again."

"But it wasn't me!" The tormentor slowly shook his head, making 'tsk' sounds.

"What a pretty little liar you are." The knife, held in the tormentor's free hand, was placed at the neck slash, angled downwards, "But now you aren't so pretty, Allan." The man could only whimper, and even then it was reduced to gurgles as the knife was slowly brought down, cutting through the skin from the slash all the way down to the bottom of his chest, like cutting a body open. He was then dropped, bleeding out even more on the pavement as he wheezed, trying to breathe. The man standing above him chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll call one of your friends to pick you up." he said, "But for now, you're going to be the example for what happens when my friends are badly hurt. And I'm also taking your bat; it could come in handy for helping to fool and hurt your friends." Another gurgle was made as Allan tried to speak, to protest, to even make a sound, but the man had already taken his bat and was leaving the alley. If anyone saw the man from a distance, carrying the bat, they may have mistook him for Allan. And the man was planning to use that to his advantage.

 _Time for some sweet revenge._ the man thought, grinning evilly.

* * *

 _ **Earlier:**_

Alfred yawned, leaning back into his recliner. He was watching the news and nothing interesting was on so far. Briefly, he wondered about having a little bit of fun with the President, seeing as he was about to be booted out of office since the campaign trail was almost over and next year he would be gone. Or he could go see Toni, see if the alien needed any help. Or Whale-Dude, he hadn't see his sea buddy in a while. Or one of the other nations, but he could see them any time.

As he was about to leave the comfy chair to bother the Pres., there was a newsflash. Important people all over the world were attacked, found near death in their homes. There were people from all over the world except America, and it seemed the attacks were in a path. First England, then France, then Spain, then Portugal...It continued from there until the last one was in Canada. And the names made him feel as if his stomach dropped out.

 _Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams..._ The list was nearly endless. It also seemed even Ivan and Natalya had been attacked. Alfred grit his teeth. He had an idea of who had done the attacks, but some of them had no murderous tendencies, so that left the rest, especially the more murderous ones.

 _Well then,_ Alfred stood, _time to make a visit to the 2Ps._

* * *

Allan was walking home leisurely, swinging his bat like it was a toy. Another day, another kill. Not only that, though Ollie's plan had been a near success. The only one they couldn't find was Alfred, but no matter. He would be found eventually and beaten, probably killed. Another point for them.

As he passed by an alleyway, his bat-swinging arm was grabbed from behind, pulling him in there. He tried to use his elbows to hit whoever was making the foolish attempt to attack or kidnap him, but his elbows hit nothing. His hands were grabbed and crushed with unnatural force, breaking them. He opened his mouth to shout, but was cut off when his neck was slit near to the artery. Instead, he began choking on his own blood and dropped his bat in surprise. With his defense down, he was dragged into the alley and pushed down into a corner. Holding his heck with broken hands, he tried to stand, but a gurgling scream was ripped from his throat as white-hot pain seared through his feet and knees. He was sure it was bullets, but there had been no sound. Turning his head, he looked for his attacker.

What he saw was something that sent fear racing up and down his spine. It was Alfred, cast in an eerie shadow from the streetlight, glaring down at him with such anger and hate that it could even make _Natalya_ run for the hills, and nothing scared her. A black aura surrounded him, oozing out the horrible feelings Allan could feel from his counterpart. In one hand was a gun with a silencer on it, which Alfred was tucking into his jacket; in the other, he held a recently bloodied Swiss knife. What made it even worse that it already was was the natural, goofy grin on his face.

"I've got a few questions for you, Allan." he said softly, almost like he wasn't ready to torture or even kill the 2P, "Let's hope you answer them." He fingered the knife and stepped closer, making Allan wish that he wasn't trapped with no way to call for help.

* * *

 _ **Like I said before, inspired by Invisibleamericanburger's fic,**_ **The Hero VS The 2P World _. This is like my own little take on it, and is going to be a chapter story! At the beginning of each of these is going to be a few lyrics from a song that I think fit the chapter. Also, you can suggest who Alfred goes after next or what song, and I'll see if I can put it in! Also, I'm going to split each chapter in two parts: Part 1 will be one of the nations recovering and remembering how they were attacked, and Part 2 will be where Alfred attacks their 2P, even if the 2P hadn't done anything, like Allan. So, READ & REVIEW!_**


	2. Oliver

Alfred's Revenge

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _It's a thief in the night **  
**To come and grab you **  
**It can creep up inside you **  
**And consume you **  
**A disease of the mind **  
**It can control you **  
**It's too close for comfort_

 _Throw on your brake lights **  
**We're in the city of wonder **  
**Ain't gonna play nice **  
**Watch out, you might just go under **  
**Better think twice **  
**Your train of thought will be altered **  
**So if you must falter be wise_

 _Your mind is in disturbia **  
**It's like the darkness is the light **  
**Disturbia **  
**Am I scaring you tonight? **  
**Disturbia **  
**Ain't used to what you like **  
**Disturbia **  
**Disturbia_

 _Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnecting all the calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this s**t out  
It's too close for comfort, oh._

 _It's a thief in the night_  
 _To come and grab you_  
 _It can creep up inside you_  
 _And consume you_  
 _A disease of the mind_  
 _It can control you_  
 _I feel like a monster_

 _Throw on your brake lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice (oh)_  
 _Watch out, you might just go under_  
 _Better think twice (think twice)_  
 _Your train of thought will be altered_  
 _So if you must falter be wise (be wise)_

 _Your mind is in disturbia_  
 _It's like the darkness is the light_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Am I scaring you tonight?_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Ain't used to what you like (what you like)_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Disturbia_

 _Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh_

 _Throw on your brake lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice_  
 _Watch out, you might just go under_  
 _Better think twice (better think twice)_  
 _Your train of thought will be altered_  
 _So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)_

 _Your mind is in disturbia_  
 _It's like the darkness is the light_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Am I scaring you tonight?_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Disturbia_

 _ **Disturbia, By: Rihanna**_

* * *

Pain was the first thing he felt when he awoke. It wasn't that bad, actually, but he knew better. He was drugged so he wouldn't hurt so badly. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. Across from him, a TV was quietly playing the attacks on him and the other nations.

 _D*** Oliver._ he tried to sit up, but flinched at the sudden increase of pain at the movement. His torso and arms were wrapped in bandages, especially his hands and neck. Lucky for him, the 2P had avoided his lower body.

Turning his head (which made him wince a bit), he found a few cards and flowers on the table beside the bed. There were no cards from other nations, only from human he knew, mostly the Prime Minister, the Queen, and her family. The shaky writing from the young princes was cute, too. It certainly cheered him up a bit. He looked back at the telly, watching as it scrolled the names of the nations who had been attacked, though no one really knew it was the nations unless they were close to them. He saw that almost everyone was on the list except Alfred.

 _Luckily the git managed to get away. But, where is he?_ He thought and grabbed one of the cards, one from the Prime Minister.

 _'Dear Arthur,_

 _I hope you get well soon. It's strange that Alfred hasn't been attacked, but I think he might be working on his own revenge plans. And your hospital room is protected by officers, in case your attacker comes back. Have a speedy recovery, friend.'_ There was no name, but he recognized the handwriting as the Prime Minister's. He was glad he was being guarded, but if Oliver came back, they wouldn't stand a chance. As for Alfred...

The boy had a tendency to become angered when his friends or family were hurt. However, with such a large attack, especially with the severity... There was no telling what Alfred was doing to the 2Ps. He hated to even think it, but he hoped the 2Ps survived Alfred's wrath.

* * *

Oliver paused when he heard the front door creak. He needed to oil the hinges, but who would be coming to visit him? Practically no one, except maybe his family.

"Allan?" No sound, "Matt, Francois?" Still nothing. He moved away from the sink where he had been washing dishes and peeked into the living room. The door was swinging softly in the wind, wide open, but no one was in sight. Hesitantly, he went to close the door.

"You know that you shouldn't prank me." he called into the house, eyes flashing from side-to-side as they began to glow a peculiar pink, "I'm not someone to be messed with!"

"I know that." Oliver jumped, hearing the familiar voice behind him. He hadn't seen anyone behind the door, had he?

"Oh, good one Allan!" he chuckled, the pink fading away, "You shouldn't scare me like that, though. I could kill you!"

"Oh really?" The Brit nodded confidently before the phone began to ring. Leaving Allan behind, he went to answer it.

"OLIVER!" It was Kuro, who sounded scared for once in his life, "Are you okay?! Allan's been attacked!"

"What?" The man was with him, wasn't he?

"It's Alfred, he's here! And it looks like he's out for our blood after what-" The dial tone droned on, and slowly, Oliver looked up. Alfred was standing there, a bloodied Swiss knife in one hand, having cut the cable, and in the other, Allan's bat. He was grinning darkly, his outfit still stained with Allan's blood.

"Well now," the blade was shifted to where it rested on Oliver's neck, "seems word's finally spreading." The cupcake-loving man was frozen in shock and, perhaps, fear. However, it was quickly overcome by the pink emerging in his eyes and the slasher grin spreading across his face. With a darker chuckled, he moved the knife away with two fingers.

"You really think you can beat me?" he boasted with a giggle, "I planned this whole thing out with Luci! There's no way you can outsmart-" He was cut off as a sudden pain began in his hand. Curious, he turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. Where his two fingers were that hand pushed the knife away, there were bloody stumps. He looked down, seeing his missing fingers on the floor. For nations, fingers could grow back, but this...

"Care to reinforce your claim?" Alfred drawled, his knife shining in the low light as he took a step forward, around the table. Oliver took a step back, searching for one of his knifes. He always had one on him, so where was-?

 _The kitchen._ Alfred had attacked him during one of the few times he was cleaning his knifes. This made the British man swallow thickly, the pink wavering quite a bit. It was obvious they had pushed Alfred over the edge with the attacks, but it couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Now Ollie, I thought you loved cannibalism. You're one of the few masochists in your little group, so why don't you like this?" Alfred took another step, the grin never falling. Oliver stepped back again.

"Well, at least you don't know about the rest." Oh great, he had to spill it! Alfred paused, grin twitching.

"What 'rest'?"

"Noth-" Alfred grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"What 'rest'?" he repeated. Oliver knew that if he said anything, he was worse than dead. Yes, things could get worse. Hoping he would be able to leave in Alfred's shock and hide somewhere that the 1P couldn't find, he spoke.

"The kids." Alfred's right eye twitched.

" _You. Did. **What?**_ "

"Luci and I hurt your kids." Instead of being shocked, Alfred's grip moved up to his neck, quickly suffocating him. The eyes had switched from anger to a deranged madness, similar to his own, and the grin widened. It looked similar to his Hollywood-smile, but was much darker.

"Goodbye, Oliver. I am going to give you such a painful death that not even Death himself would like it." Pain erupted across his back after Alfred threw him clear into a wall, where he was actually thrown _through_ it. The American stepped through the hole, eyes focused on the 2P. Oliver tried to move, all of his insanity gone, only to be replaced by a primal, overwhelming fear caused by the 1P in front him. He was stopped from moving, however, by two things: One, his back exploded in pain, surely broken, and two, Alfred's foot stomped on his chest, breaking most of his ribs.

"Little rat, you aren't getting away from _**me**_." If he hadn't been busy trying to breathe and survive, Oliver would have shivered. Alfred crouched and grabbed his already damaged hand, the blade flipping out.

"Alfred, _please_ -" Oliver whimpered. It was the only thing he could do with such a madman. Now he knew how his victims felt before they died.

"No mercy for you, _**child killer**_." Slowly, he sawed off the remaining fingers on the hand, causing Oliver to cry. He tried to struggle, but Alfred's weight and strength prevented that.

"Now," the Nation of Freedom turned to the other hand, "This little piggy went to market," he sliced off the pointer, "this little piggy stayed home." Middle finger next, "This little piggy had roast beef," Ring finger, "this little piggy had none." Pinky, "And this little piggy went 'wee wee wee' all the way home." Thumb was chopped off, "And _this_ little piggy died a very horrible, painful, and gruesome death!" He stabbed Oliver's hands, making the 2P shout, then began to thrust the knife all over Oliver's body in various and sometimes horrible places. However, he let Oliver stay awake, but dragged him to the kitchen.

"Stay here, why don't you?" He then left, and the blonde soon came back with all 10 severed fingers.

"Cannibal cupcakes, Ollie?" This time, the Brit _did_ shiver.


End file.
